Empty
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: The end has come. Will Gin spare Kira, or will he kill him? [GinKira]


**Empty**

**Written by: **Ulat Bulu

**Pairing:** GinxKira

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

* * *

Ichimaru Gin had been planning his treachery for quite a long time. He had been on Aizen's side ever since the man picked him to be the fifth division's vice-captain, but Gin didn't really know why he chose that path. He didn't know the exact real reason why he wanted to betray Soul Society. He only know he—and soon Rangiku too—became a shinigami to escape the difficult life in northern Rukongai. 

When Gin was younger, he often saw men and women from his area cladding those black uniforms, complete with their asauchi strapped on their waist. He heard that life in the Seireitei was much better than Rukongai. A person was allowed to have their own rooms, and nobody would fight over food or steal them. It sounds almost like heaven for young Gin. So the boy began training, and sometimes forced Rangiku to come with him too. He didn't want to leave her and become a shinigami alone. Ever since he found her lying semi-conscious on the outskirt of the North, they became friends and depended on one another. Both of them managed to enter the Academy around the same time, but since Rangiku was weaker than he was, she was put on a lower level. Ichimaru Gin proved to be a splendid learner. He grasped the concepts of Kidou the shortest time anyone ever managed in his class. When his peers were still producing premature fireballs, the silver-haired boy managed to produce double or triple the size of those fireballs. He was also one of those students who were allowed to skip to a higher level, along with the famous heir to the Kuchiki clan.

Unlike Byakuya, Gin had to work twice harder than he had to get to the top position. While he didn't see Byakuya any superior than him, he saw the powerful noble clan as the driving force that put the dark-haired man to where he was now. The Kuchiki clan was one of the four noble houses of Soul Society. Everybody in Seireitei knew the Kuchiki heir and showed a great amount of respect for him. Gin, however, found the boy to be arrogant and cold. He always thought the boy carried an enormous amount of I'm-better-than-you attitude, which secretly annoyed Gin. In the end, the silver-haired boy managed to be made captain around the same time with the noble, and it was something that Ichimaru Gin was very proud of.

Gin then recalled his first meeting with his vice-captain. He remembered seeing the boy while he was still the fifth division's fukutaichou; when Aizen paid a visit to the Academy to inspire the future generation of shinigamis. Gin saw him standing next to petite girl and a red-haired boy. He only knew they were friends after the three of them were assigned as vice-captains. At first, Gin wanted the brunette girl to be his vice-captain. He found Hinamori Momo to be cute, but the admiration she had for his former captain was too immense to be missed. If Aizen told her to die, Gin thought she'd probably _really _kill herself. He then thought of making Abarai Renji as his lieutenant, but to his disappointment, he realized—again—that this redhead had a tremendous desire to beat Kuchiki Byakuya, a feeling he also experienced when he was still in the Academy. Gin soon found out that Abarai had known Rukia, the newly adopted girl of the Kuchiki clan. He wanted to taunt Byakuya with his so-called 'bad' decision of adopting a Rukongai girl into his family, but Gin decided to postpone it until after he chose his vice-captain. And that was the time he finally turned his attention to the blonde.

Kira Izuru was very young back then. His hair was shorter than it was now, and the boy was extremely shy. Gin swore he had made a wrong decision here. Kira looked way too weak for his taste. He even wondered if the boy could sheathe his zanpakuto properly. The only thing the blonde proved to be useful was paperwork. Gin wasn't surprised when he saw the boy writing reports and signed documents on his behalf in the middle of the nights. Kira Izuru was a perfectionist, and that ticked Gin to compare his paperwork with the boy's. To his annoyance, he realized that his report was nowhere as neat and perfect as Kira's. While the boy's paperwork was flawless, his was full of spelling mistakes, poor grammar and scribbly—almost unreadable—handwriting. Since then, Gin found himself liking the tea the boy made. He also liked how clean and neat his table was every morning. Kira also proved himself capable in the battlefield. There was only one or two times where the fukutaichou needed his assistance to defeat a hollow. Most of the time he could finish them off without much trouble while Gin simply sat on a tree branch to watch. But it was one of those times when he was needed to help that made him stop his battle-watching hobby.

Gin remembered how Kira had to hang on to his life after a hollow managed to pierce through him, narrowly missing his heart. Even though shinigamis were literally dead souls, they could still diminish. The blonde spent weeks laying unconscious in the fourth division quarter. The captain visited him often, but not as often as Hinamori and Abarai. Following the advice of Unohana, the two of them came everyday to talk to Kira. Gin didn't see how talking to an unconscious person would help them to recover. To him, Kira now was the same as dead. Gin's visits comprised of only two things: talking to Unohana, and watch Kira lay still on the bed before leaving. However, he couldn't help but to feel bad. It was partly his fault that Kira ended up half-dead anyway. Gin had sensed that his second-in-command lieutenant was having trouble with this particular hollow, but wasn't bothered enough to lend a hand, thinking he could finish it off soon. His guilty conscience soon pricked him, and no amount of visits could reduce the uneasy feeling that was starting to haunt him. So he did what Unohana said. He talked to him.

"Boy, ye've been sleepin' long enuff."

"The paperwork are waitin' fo' ye."

"Wake up. Taichou doesn' 'ave the time to visit ye everyday."

"Hey, the office needs som' cleanin'."

"Taichou doesn' like the tea he makes 'imself. Ye make one fo' 'im."

Those were the things Gin tried talking about. He felt extremely foolish after saying them when no one replied. He was beginning to find the talking pointless, and felt that the fourth division wasn't doing enough to help his injured vice-captain. He wanted to start raiding the fourth quarter, making them shed blood for Shinsou, but Unohana was there to stop him for sure if he started his killing spree. Gin knew he could take on the fourth captain without much trouble, but it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the woman when she was the only one with exceptional healing skills. And so he just left.

Another few days passed, and Gin's patience was wearing thin. He couldn't see why Kira hadn't woken up even though it had been exactly four weeks since the incident happened. His visit to the fourth division on that particular day attracted a lot of attention as his reiatsu flared unguarded. Slamming the door open, he walked towards the still-unconscious boy, ignoring the pleads from the fourth squad members to conceal his excessive spiritual power.

"_Naa _Izuru, it's time to wake up, don' ye think?" Gin whispered lowly.

The blonde did not move an inch, and this made the captain even angrier. He didn't know why he felt that way. He just did. The sight of Kira lying immobile on the bed was getting on his nerves.

"I don' need a fukutaichou who can't ev'n take sucha light blow." he continued. "A weak pers'n like ye shouldn' be a shinigami, don' ye think? I'll count to three, an' if ye don' wake up... I'll kill ye myself."

"One..." Gin unsheathed Shinsou.

"Two..." He placed it above Kira's neck.

"Three..."

Still, there was no reaction. Gin opened his eyes and whispered, "_Ikorose, Shinsou._"

The blade of the third squad captain elongated slowly. It touched the tip of Kira's throat and drew out a pool of blood when it sank further.

"Ichimaru-taichou." Unohana Retsu said sternly and held Gin's arm, preventing him from harming Kira any further.

Gin stopped his action, but did not remove his zanpakuto from above Kira's neck until Unohana commanded him to.

"Please put back your blade and conceal your spiritual power. You are harming the patients here."

The woman sounded so calm—too calm—for Ichimaru's liking, but he nevertheless sheathed Shinsou back and hid his flaring reiatsu.

"Ichimaru-taichou, I have no choice but to forbid you from seeing Kira-kun from now. Please leave." the fourth captain said.

Gin turned without saying another word. He didn't even bother to look at Kira before leaving.

A few days passed, and the whole Seireitei knew about how close Gin had come to kill his own fukutaichou. The silver-haired man continued his everyday task of paperwork and missions, ignoring the looks people give him. Zaraki Kenpachi was one of the captains who came up to grill him on his action, and earlier, the ever-sickly Ukitake Jyuushirou and flamboyant Kyouraku Shunsui already approached him to give a piece of their minds. Rangiku gave him a long lecture about a captain's responsibility towards his undermen, and as always, Kuchiki Byakuya gave him disapproving looks while Aizen just shook his head.

--------------------------------

Gin knew he wasn't himself ever since the day he tried to kill Kira. The blonde appeared frequently in his dreams, and as the days passed, his dreams were getting more and more explicit. Sometimes he found Kira trapped beneath him, moaning and panting uncontrollably as they engaged in erotic lovemaking. The sounds that Kira made in his dreams were beginning to haunt him. Every moan, every pant, every cries sent desire to the third squad captain. He often woke up finding himself sweat-drenched and aroused. Feeling somewhat disgusted with his strange dreams, he forced himself to stop thinking about the blonde boy. Gin even considered sending Kira away to another division if he started to lose himself.

The third squad noticed something was wrong. Their taichou became more serious on missions, lacking of his trademark smirk and had a strange intensity when killing the hollows. They know their captain never had a problem with killing them. In fact, the man only took once to end everything. But this time, there was something different about the way he fought. Ichimaru looked like he was trying to break a record for killing the fastest hollow. Every mission, the time he took to kill became shorter and shorter. And when one female shinigami broke the news that Kira Izuru had regained consciousness, the captain's reiatsu literally exploded.

Gin watched from far as Kira went out for a walk with his two good friends, Hinamori and Abarai. He never stepped a foot inside the fourth quarter anymore. Unohana banned him, and he didn't want to create anymore trouble than he already had. Old man Yamamoto had warned him for his actions towards Kira, he couldn't risk anymore mistakes if _that _man already stepped in. A part of Gin was glad that Kira looked well again. The boy wasn't allowed to leave the fourth quarter yet, and that made Gin a little relieved. At least he didn't need to face him in the near future.

--------------------------------

"Taichou, why?" Kira demanded, voice shaking.

"Wha' why, Izuru-chan?" Gin asked dismissively.

"I heard you wanted to remove me as vice-captain."

"Where did ye hear it fr'm?"

"Is it true? Is it true you wanted to remove me?"

"I ask'd ye a question, Izuru."

"Everyone in our squad is talking about it. Taichou, if you're unhappy with my last mission, you could have just punished me. I wouldn't mind, just don't remove me from the squad."

Just as soon as Kira finished that sentence, he was suddenly brought down to his knees when Gin's reiatsu hung dangerously in the air. Kira felt like his whole being was rendered paralysed. He couldn't move a limb; even lifting his head was difficult. This was his first time experiencing his captain's intimidating power.

"Ye said ye'd accept any punishment?" Gin whispered in his ear.

The blonde nodded with much difficulty, feeling his strength seeping out of him. Just as he thought he might pass out, the nerve-wrecking reiatsu disappeared, and Kira found himself pinned on the floor. Gin hovered above him, eyes opened with an expression that sent a chill down his spine. He had never seen Ichimaru-taichou look like this before. He almost looked like he wanted to devour a prey.

"T-Taichou...?"

"Ye asked fo' this, Izuru. Don' blame me."

Kira gasped when Gin's lips descended on him. It was a brutal kiss—hungry and lustful. Kira never thought this was the kind of punishment he would be receiving. Every common sense in him screamed this was wrong. A man and a man should never be involved in this kind of thing. The boy started struggling, trying to push his captain away.

"T-Taichou! Taichou, t-this is wrong! We s-shouldn't be doing this!" he said desperately.

"Wrong? I see no wrong with wantin' ye."

Gin knew it was already too late to stop. He lost his battle to lust, and claimed the blonde on the floor of their office. Kira's clothes had been discarded to one side while Gin retained most of his. Halfway through the action, Kira subdued and gave in. The boy was acting on pure instinct now, moaning when Gin teased him on the right places, and meeting thrust for thrust, although a little clumsily. Gin guessed it was Kira's first time, and he felt somewhat sorry that _he _was the one who took it. It wasn't a girl the blonde was having sex with. It was a man—his captain, his senior—the person who supposedly protect him, not exploit.

Gin thrust deeper and harder, his desire untamed. Kira's moans and pants were ringing in his ears like music. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming of those sounds. He wasn't asleep but awake and burning, and his object of desire was squirming under him, eyes clouded with raw passion mirroring his. Gin picked up his pace and Kira automatically tried to keep up. His pace became incoherent when a strong wave of pleasure pushed him to move faster and faster, creating the much needed friction for his satisfaction. Groaning loudly, Gin thrust one final time before spurting his release inside the boy.

That was the start of their sexual relationship. The first week, Gin could hardly contain his strong need for the blonde. He ended up fucking him most of the time. Sometimes finished reports needed to be rewritten after some bizarre lovemaking antics stained them. Their sudden closeness was beginning to catch people's attention too. Sometimes Gin and Kira disappeared out of the blue only to come back _together_, raising suspicions over what they were doing for them to disappear for a few hours without a trace. Sometimes the squad members were prohibited to enter the taichou's office for God knows what reason. A few people often saw Kira looking flushed after coming out of the office, clothes somewhat crumpled, breathing unstable.

--------------------------------

Ichimaru Gin was never an attentive man. He lived life at his own pace, took things his own way and never really give a damn about others. So he didn't know that his relationship with Kira was exposed. All he knew was that the blonde started to avoid him. He started to reject his advances, always coming up with reasons everytime things were turning hot and heavy. At first Gin wasn't bothered. Maybe their mind-blowing activity finally took its toll on the younger boy. After all, an aroused Gin was never gentle. He'd take Kira like a wild animal, making the boy cry out in both pain and pleasure. The silverhaired man continued to be oblivious, until something happened and made Gin realised what exactly had been going on.

Kira had a girlfriend.

Gin pondered if the blonde felt any feelings towards him everytime they engaged in sex. It was strange for Gin to even think of it. He wasn't sure if _he _himself felt any real feelings for the boy other than lust. Sure, Kira moaned his name everytime they fuck, but now that Gin thought of it, Kira was probably doing it to please him. He began to think Kira was forcing himself to comply with his sexual needs out of respect and duty. Gin knew Kira had a strong sense of commitment towards his commanders, and he would comply to orders because it was what subordinates are supposed to do. Gin never liked questions without answers, so he asked.

"_Naa _Izuru, do ye ev'r feel anythin' fo' yer almi'ty taichou?"

Gin watched as Kira almost spill the ink from the bottle he was holding.

"Uh... W-Why do you ask, Taichou?"

"Nothin'. I just wanna kno'. Ye ev'r felt anythin' when I fuck ye?"

Kira visibly paled and dropped the bottle. It crashed and ink spilled all over the table.

"Say som'thin', Izuru-chan."

"... Taichou, it isn't polite to ask a person that."

"I've nev'r been polite. Did ye or did ye not feel anythin' when I fuck ye?"

"..."

"Ye ev'r fuck with yer girlfrien'?"

"Taichou!"

"Ye like it?"

Kira stood up abruptly and turned to face him. The captain knew he had gone too far, but he didn't care. He wanted answers, although in the end he didn't get any. He roughly knew the answer anyway. Kira didn't feel anything for him, and Gin didn't feel anything towards him either. It was mutual. They fuck to feel good.

--------------------------------

Gin still couldn't find a reason why he betrayed Soul Society. Maybe Aizen's promising words lured him. Maybe he really did want power. Maybe he really wanted to be the ultimate shinigami that no one could defeat, and live to be the strongest. But then again, maybe he already found everything meaningless in Soul Society. He had accomplished his childhood dream of becoming a shinigami and make life easier for him and Rangiku. He even became a captain of the third division around the same time Kuchiki Byakuya did for the sixth. He already experienced what it was like to be in control, to lead his people during missions and battles. Perhaps it was time to end everything.

Ichimaru Gin stood in the middle of the grass field, patiently waiting. He had let out a portion of his reiatsu to lure Kira to him. He knew the boy would come after him to demand answers why he betrayed Soul Society. He didn't need to wait long before Kira's reiatsu came nearing, and the blonde appeared from above the tree and landed on the ground, Wabisuke unsheathed on his hands.

"Long time no see, Izuru." Gin greeted casually.

"Why? Why did you betray us? Why did you betray _me_?"

"_Yare, yare_... Why are ye so upset? I b'tray no one. I was nev'r on yer side to begin wit'."

Kira's expression hardened and Gin saw Wabisuke changing its form. _So now he managed to release his shikai without using command, _he mused.

"I have no choice but to kill you." the blonde hissed.

"Don' disappoin' me then."

Kira charged forward at full speed, and it didn't take Gin long to realise that the boy had become swifter after his departure. So the whole Seireitei had been training extra hard to fight this war. He knew it since he had killed Kurotsuchi Nemu and Kotetsu Isane earlier. Those two women had improved in terms of agility and precision, but still inadequate to hurt Gin. He could have killed Kira even more easily since he knew the abilities the blonde possessed, therefore predicting every move and dodging them perfectly. However, there was a limit Ichimaru could take on Wabisuke. The blade possessed extraordinary ability to increase the weight of anything it touched. He already used two—three left to go.

"Ye can' kill me, Izuru. I'm yer captain, remember? I know everythin' 'bout ye." Gin said and used a Kidou to repel his former vice-captain, who staggered a few meters away from him. "_Naa_, Izuru. How 'bout ye beg me to spare ye? Ye could live longer than Kotetsu and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichous, wouldn' that be great?"

The blonde was rooted on the spot for a second, but he quickly dodged when Gin started attacking him while cleverly avoiding contact with Wabisuke. The former captain knew he only had one more spare hit before Shinsou started to strain him with its weight. Ditching his fooling-around attitude, Gin came up to Kira and landed a hands-on attack, stripping Wabisuke and let it clatter away from the owner. Kira simply stood there, breathing heavily. Blood oozed down the side of his temple, and his shinigami robe was torn and dirtied with blood stains. For a moment, the two people who used to work alongside one another just stood there wordlessly.

"I'm givin' ye one last chance to live, Izuru." Gin whispered. "Beg me."

"Taichou, do you still remember what you asked me before? Whether or not I feel something for you?"

Gin remembered, of course. Now that the blonde brought it up again, he wondered if Kira was his reason behind his treachery towards Soul Society.

"Ah, yes. The reminiscence." Gin cooed.

"Do you want to know the answer?" the blonde asked softly.

"Hmm... I 'ave the spare time to listen b'fore Kuchiki Byakuya arrives. Entertain me, Izuru-chan."

"I've always looked up to you, taichou. I've always respected and admired you, and I really don't mind the things we did." the blonde said tonelessly. "The reason why I avoided you was because I didn't want to make you look bad. They knew what we've been doing. I never liked Yamashita-san. I only used her so people would stop assuming things."

Gin listened as his former subordinate spill out his guts. Things unfolded itself, and the older man found himself gripping the hilt of his zanpakuto tightly.

"It's too late now, isn' it?" he whispered. The next thing he did, he plunged Shinsou deep into Kira's chest. Blood soaked the blade almost immediately. He was surprised Kira looked calm, like he actually had been expecting Gin to kill him.

Gin withdrew Shinsou, making Kira winced as he struggled to keep his footing. The former captain didn't pull away when Kira grabbed his sleeve, paling slowly as more blood drained out of him. Gin didn't take his eyes off the younger boy as the latter continued to stare at him.

"It had been..." Kira struggled to speak as he fought hard to stay conscious. "... a pleasure... serving you, taichou..."

"Bye bye, Izuru-chan."

Kira's grip loosened, and the blonde finally slumped to the ground. Gin continued to stare at the lifeless boy. He didn't regret killing him. It was better that he killed him first than to let Aizen do the job.

Walking away from his third victim, Ichimaru Gin felt emptier than before.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's note:** My third GinxKira fic! This story is unbetaed, so sorry if you spot any grammatical/tense/spelling mistakes. (--;) 

I'm not sure if Byakuya and Gin are of the same age. I read from Bleach Exile that they were made captains around the same time, so I would think that they are roughly around the same age. I feel so embarrassed to always write M-rated GinxKira fics. I mean, _really. _(-.-) I seriously could not see Gin being fluffy and all those stuff. Lol. Forgive me! I'm also not quite sure how Kira's zanpakuto works, but I remembered from his battle with Rangiku that clashing of blades will make the opponent's blade weighs twice the amount. I didn't know the exact number he hit Rangiku's Haineko to make it heavy, so yeah... I just put Gin on a higher number.

Anyway, thanks for reading this story! You can anticipate more GinxKira fics from me in the future, so watch out people!! But as for now, please review!!


End file.
